Everybody knows
by sutianneli
Summary: Some drugs, some alcohol, and 7 minutes in heaven are never a good combination. Or is it?   Rachel and Quinn, rated M for a reason! Pure smutt.


**Everybody Knows**

**Authors Note: Hello!**

** For everybody that's reading Fix you, I'm having a wee bit of a writer's block. *Sigh* I promise I will go on as soon as I can...**

**Anyways, on a happy note, todays my birthday! Everybody say Yay! (And review) :)**

**So I wrote this short little fic to hopefully unblock my writer's block! Thx for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee... BUT IF I DID... They would all be celebrating my birthday... :) **

* * *

><p>Puck slid two pills into two glasses of beer, and handed them out.<p>

Everybody knew who it would be for, Rachel and Quinn.

'So, why are we having this party today?' Rachel shifted awkwardly.

'Well... We though we should celebrate our victory for the success at Regionals.'

Mercedes smirked at the sly lie Kurt just said.

'But didn't we do that last week?' Quinn questioned.

The air got stiff within two seconds.

But just than Brittany broke the ice, 'Dogs sniff butts while human kiss ass, right Santana?'

The glee club sitting around Puck's living room broke into an awkward laughter.

'So...' Sam twirled his fingers around the beer cap, 'How about a game of... Seven minutes in heaven?'

Both Quinn and Rachel choked on their beers.

'I'm sorry, did I just hear that?' Rachel starred at Sam.

'From Puck, maybe, but you? Sam? I thought better of you.' Quinn puffed out a bit of air and pouted.

Rachel's eyes drooped as she starred at Quinn's lips.

_Hmm..._ Her thought were getting hazy.

'What? Man-hands?' Quinn snapped at Rachel.

Rachel snapped out of her trance, and blushed furiously.

Puck lowered his head and mumbled, 'Code Nine.'

Everybody else started yawning. Although it seems a bit weird from Rachel's and Quinn's point of view, everybody else knew what it meant.

_The drugs are kicking in. Start the plan._

'I bet on ten Quinn has no guts to go in the closet with man-hands.'Santana started her well-rehearsed plans.

'It would be _firrre_.' Artie said.

Quinn narrowed her eyes but Santana went on, 'Cause they are totally going to go at it like bunnies.'

Everybody laughed in union. As fake as it was, it was enough to provoke the head cheerleader.

'Your kidding me right? I am only scared that I would be raped by her, or maybe die of her horrible fashion senses.'

Santana rolled her eyes at the weak insult, 'No... It's pretty freakin' obvious that your physically attracted to Berry here.'

Rachel blushed a furious red, 'Your kidding me right? Only you would think up some stupid gossip like that.'

Everybody just starred up, down sideways but not Quinn.

'Your joking, everybody thinks I'm into man-hands?'

Everybody nodded, but avoided looking at the angry blond.

'ERGH!' The blond exhaled, 'Come on man-hands, we have something to prove.'

Quinn dragged Rachel towards the closet.

'Stop it quinn, they are just trying to provoke you to do something that you don't want to do.'

Rachel mumbled in protest while quinn tried to shove her into the rather small closet for two.

'_Do?' _Quinn's eyes narrowed into slits. Rachel gulped.

'We are not going to _do anything, _we are only going to sit in the closet until 7 minutes is up.'

And with a slam, the closet door closed.

Everybody smirked, they didn't guess the plan would follow through so easily.

It started last week, when Kurt notices Rachel starring at Quinn in glee. He kept it silent, not sure if it were what is was. And than, Santana noticed Quinn's discomfort in the girl's locker room. How she avoided looking up and squeezes her legs together. After a few times, Quinn would go home to take a shower instead of showering at school. Santana sniffed the source like a dog, and decided to go into investigation with Brittany, they ended up with a small meeting with kurt, and then it expanded to the entire glee club except for quinn and rachel.

So today they decided to get them together, and hopefully lead them outside the closet.

But right now, heat was turning up _in _the closet.

'Get your man-hands off my ass, man-hands.'

'Those aren't my hands, it's my...front-butt.' Even in the dark, quinn can feel rachel's blush creeping back onto her face.

Quinn bit her lip, she was trying not to moan.

'Can I... we change a position of standing?' Rachel asked awkwardly.

'Sure...' Quinn exhaled impatiently, Rachel moved her hips towards the side. Hoping to move away from Quinn's ass.

But to Quinn that felt like a hard-core grind, actually even Rachel felt it.

'Um...' Rachel stuttered.

Quinn rolled her eyes, 'PUCK HOW MUCH MINUTES LEFT?'

Silent.

_Shit._

Quinn shoved against the closet door. The closet shook in her effort, but the door didn't budge.

Quinn pushed as hard as she could, 'Rachel, help me here.'

Rachel pushed against Quinn's back, quinn looked through the crack, 'Great, they are all gone. Fantastic.'

'What's holding us in?'

Quinn shoved her slender long fingers out the door, 'Um...I am guessing it's a broom.'

'Oh...'

And that was that. Quinn sighed after half a minute.

'Berry, you wanna move those short legs of yours? I can't feel my foot.'

Rachel moved her body to the side, gently. But like the last time, she couldn't move after she hit the walls.

'I'm stuck.'

Quinn exhaled, 'Move up, than sideways, than back down.' (**Sorry if the geographic lay out isn't right... :)**)

'I can't, the clothe hanger above my head. '

Quinn groaned, 'Must I do everything myself?'

And with that she slid her slender body upwards, grinding against Rachel's...front-butt.

'Wow, theres a shoe storage up here, I'm going to try to put my elbows up here and move to the right okay?'

Rachel nodded. So quinn pushed herself up, using her cheerleading skills.

Quinn slowly grinded her ass against Rachel's breast.

Through the thin fabric, Quinn could feel her nipples harden. But she didn't say a word.

Rachel bit her lip to stop a moan, this tiny friction was going to drive her nuts.

Quinn panted as she tried to stay upright with only her elbows.

'Rachel help me here, I'm going to fall.'

'Um...' Rachel's hands hovered above quinn's ass.

'Just do it.' Rachel grabbed a handful of quinn's ass and tried to push her up.

Quinn groaned, _loudly. _

Rachel froze to her sound. But the drugs in their drinks started kicking in, Quinn's brain was foggy with lust in this moment.

She grinded her hands against rachel's ass, Rachel could feel the heat radiating from Quinn's core. She took quinn's body reaction as a yes, and slowy covered quinn's sex through her pants with her mouth.

Quinn groaned even harder, and grinded against Rachel's mouth. Rachel sucked and pressed her tongue against her pants. She could feel the wetness coming though quinn's panties.

'Stop...Rachel...I'm going to... f-fall, let me down.. first...'

Rachel slowly slid Quinn down, Quinn was facing the wall while rachel was facing her. Rachel took this chance to slide her hands into quinn's top and cupped quinn's breast. Quinn muffled a groan against the wall and slowly grinded her hips into rachel's. Rachel moaned into quinn's neck, sending down delightful vibrations.

Quinn slipped off her pants and her top slowly, not wearing any underwear underneath.

That shocked rachel a bit, but quinn whispered two words that stopped everything else.

'Touch me.'

Rachel moaned as she pinched quinn's nipples. She slowly slid one hand down and cupped quinn's sex.

Quinn rocked her hips against rachel's hands.

She was dripping already. Rachel slid a finger into quinn's folds.

'Hmm...' Quinn moaned, and slowly turned around facing rachel, 'My turn.'

Quinn stripped Rachel to nakedness. The two girls' bodies were pressed agasint each other, there sex rubbing against each other's thighs oh so nice-ly.

Quinn kissed and sucked rachel's lips, rachel opened her mouth and breathed hot air into quinn's mouth.

Both of the girls fondled with each other's breast while grinding into each other.

Their movement became more and more frantic, hoping to create more friction.

'I'm going to... I'm going t-to c-come, q-quinn.'

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, she slid her hands down their sweaty body and rubbed roughly against rachel's bundle's of nerves. Rachel moaned and slid two fingers into Quinn's body.

Their movement went faster and faster, their breathe become more and more frantic.

'Quinn.. Oh god ... Quinn..'

'Come...Come..for me...R-rachel.'

'T-together..' Quinn nodded, and a scream rippled from her throat as her walls clenched against rachel's hands. Rachel came after a few thrusts, making equally as much sound.

After they came down from their haze, quinn mumbled, 'Don't tell anybody, got it?'

From outside, came puck's loud voice, 'As hot as it was, everybody knows.'

The others just laughed while quinn and rachel moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <strong>

**reviews equal loooooovveee!**


End file.
